


Please someone write it

by JM_Consultant



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JM_Consultant/pseuds/JM_Consultant
Summary: “I can take hints but i want to hear you say it”





	Please someone write it

Please, write a story about Blaine actually knowing that Kurt likes him, but waiting for Kurt to say it out loud. Like, he’s too afraid to invite Kurt on a date because Blaine’s the only one gay that Kurt knows, Kurt might accept it just because he doesn’t have any choice and Blain wants to let Kurt decide.  
Maybe Blaine didn’t even want to sing for this guy from GAP, he just... was trying to make Kurt jealous and finally admit his feelings. 

It’s your choice how/why Kurt will admit his feelings in the end:)

 

It’s ok if you want to write it in an AU!


End file.
